


fuck, i'm sleepy

by CookieMonstersRUs



Series: fuck, I love you, I love you [7]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: And yet, But consensual, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Come play, Cream Pie, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, FUCK, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Fucking, Good, Good Boy, Hand Jobs, Intergluteal Sex, Kinda, Light Feminization, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Morning After, Morning Sex, Name Calling, No Angst, Praise, Praise Kink, Pre-Established Relationships, Princess - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Submission, Subspace, Unsafe Sex, You know I had to do it to the boys, as in no relationship, careful sex, dear, does somnophilia frottage count???, feeling good, feels like love making, grumpy men being less grumpy, if you think about it too hard, past mentioned bdsm, past subspace, skeptics falling in love, sleepy, slow, soft, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstersRUs/pseuds/CookieMonstersRUs
Summary: Butcher finally figures out what Hughie likes to be called and it's not princess.





	fuck, i'm sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> the soft fic we all deserve, but took six fics to get there

The first time Hughie spent the night, it was an accident. He really didn’t mean to. Both Butcher and Hughie were tired from work that day and both had already committed to seeing the other. Neither wanted to chicken out despite both being tired as fuck. Butcher didn’t even get into his ass, the two just slicked up their hands and jerked each other off then passed out when it was all over. 

When Hughie woke up the next day, Butcher’s arm was slung around his waist and his nose pressed to the back of Hughie’s neck, Hughie didn’t want to leave that spot. He felt heavy, like he wouldn’t be able to leave this place even if he wanted to. When Butcher finally woke up, neither said anything and Hughie went home.

The second time it happened, Hughie asked if he could stay in. It was thunder storming outside Hughie hadn’t brought a jacket. Butcher joked that Hughie was tall enough to be a lightning rod and Hughie told him Butcher would never see his ass again if he went out in the rain. So obviously Butcher let him stay the night. He grumbled and complained about Hughie eating all his food, but when it came time to go to bed, Butcher wrapped an arm around Hughie and held him close. The next morning, he even cooked Hughie breakfast.

Sometimes Hughie felt like a dog and Butcher was the unhappy dad who bought it for his kids, but later quite liked the dog’s company and would pretend that they’d been close from the start. Hughie didn’t mind, if only Butcher would admit he liked Hughie. Then they could fuck even better. Honesty and all that.

Still, the third time it happened, Butcher was the one to ask him to stay. Butcher had just fucked him nice and hard and they were panting in bed, wrapped around each other. Butcher was at his back, cock still in him, and the two of them were looking out the window, staring at the city lights. Butcher’s fingers rubbed mindlessly at Hughie’s skin, mostly at his happy trail, sinking back and forth along his hips. His mouth was pressed into the crook of Hughie’s neck. Each breath tickled, but Hughie liked it. He liked being held by Butcher, he liked the warmth. He liked feeling whole.

But he really would need to leave soon. Hughie didn’t like going on the metro too late at night, where he’d have to deal with the crazies and drunks who leered at him. Hughie made a move to sit up, voice raspy as he said, “I should go.”

Butcher pressed him into the sheets, arm tightening around him. They both hissed as they felt his cock move inside of him. Hughie shivered when he felt Butcher’s cum move. Butcher ran a hand through Hughie’s hair and said, “Stay.”

Hughie tried to look back at him, but couldn’t crane his neck that far. “Like the night?”

Butcher hummed, kissing the space behind his ear. “Stay,” he repeated, tightening his grip on Hughie like he would never let him go again.

Hughie relaxed into the embrace, settling into bed. They didn’t go to sleep right away, but they didn’t have much else to say. Butcher kept an arm around him, rubbing at his hip. Hughie’s own came up to touch Butcher’s arm. He let himself feel the dark hair along his forearm, let himself bask in this moment. Because it was real this time. The casual touch, the flushed bodies, the slow rumble of their chests.

Hughie fell asleep that night with Butcher around him, feeling more safe, more content than he had in a year.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, he wanted to fall right back asleep. Hughie was in that dazed, sleepy state were he could doze all morning if he stayed tucked into the heating blanket he was covered by. He felt warm, whole, like nothing else in the world mattered. 

Hughie shifted slightly, skin peeling off another’s and had a realization. He wasn’t only surrounded by a great blanket, but that blanket had a name as well as morning wood. Said morning wood was pressed against the cleft of Hughie’s ass. Fuck. Hughie’s eyes slipped shut.

He rolled his hips back slightly, feeling Butcher grumble in his sleep. The head of his cock teased the edge of his hole, pressed just enough that Hughie could feel it there, but not go in. Hughie moaned, slipping into a dreamy state where it’d be so easy to just sink on top of Butcher’s dick like that, wake him up with Hughie already balls deep on his cock, needy and writhing and already asking for more. Fuck that’d be hot. He was still a little wet from last night, lube and Butcher’s cum still inside him. It’d be so easy, so good, so fucking hot to do it like that. 

Hughie rubbed against Butcher’s cock and wanted. 

He must’ve moved a little too hard because Butcher’s arm around him tightened and his head by Hughie’s throat dug deeper into his neck. Butcher’s hips twitched against his ass. Hughie felt his lips smack together against the skin of his neck, waking up. Hughie stared blindly at the morning light, frozen, hard already and needy for more, but a little wary now that Butcher was awake. Butcher didn’t say anything, shifting around, not quite pulling away from Hughie. His cock nudged at his hole again and Hughie’s breath hitched. Butcher stilled. One of his hands came down to wrap around Hughie’s dick, a moan trapped in his throat.

“You awake, princess?”

“Y-yeah.” He gasped as Butcher stroked his dick.

He pressed against his hole again, this time with intent. “You still wet for me?” Butcher murmured, voice low, rough with sleep.

Hughie moaned, nodding.

Butcher hummed and rubbed his cock along Hughie’s cleft. “You a little sore, princess? Take my big cock this morning?” He pressed into his ass and Hughie shook, trembling when the feel-good thoughts of rubbing at his ass turned into a painful sting, one Hughie didn’t like. 

“N-no,” Hughie said, shaking his head. “Can’t.”

“You want me to rub against your little cunt instead, princess?” Hughie nodded. “Did I fuck you too hard last night? Is your sweet little cunt all puffy and red now?” Butcher’s cock teased at his rim. Hughie moaned, nodding. Butcher chuckled. “That’s alright, I’ll just rub it better.” Hughie mewled as Butcher pressed his cock flush against his ass, letting go of Hughie’s cock to hold his hips in a firm grip. Butcher rubbed Hughie’s ass up and down his cock, using him for his own pleasure. 

Their movements were slow, teasing, distracting. Neither of them moved too much, a slow roll of hips, a glide of touch. Skin on skin. Hughie was lax against Butcher, limp and warm. Hughie was familiar with the feeling; it had happened before with a flogger on his ass and his wrists tied together in a back room of Noir. He’d never gotten this way before from just slow touches, easy movements, kisses on his shoulders.

“Touch yourself, dear,” Butcher murmured, teeth hinting at the edge of his ear. There was an unmistakable bottle opening. “So good for me. Fucking hell.” Butcher poured some lube between them, getting his crack nice and wet. Hughie was wet all over, gliding in their touches. “Touch yourself.”

Hughie did as he was told, his eyes falling shut. He wrapped a hand around himself, loose, barely touching himself. He wanted to feel everything else. He could wait. He wanted the other. “Please,” he asked.

Fuck. Butcher ground into his hole then slid away again.

“Please,” Hughie moaned again, whisper soft but too loud for his own ears.

“Again?” Butcher poured more lube along his crack. “Like this? Make yourself wet and messy for me? Cunt wet all over my cock?”

“Please, please say it,” Hughie said, begged, whined, he didn’t know anymore what he was doing. “Say it again.”

“Say what? Princess?” Butcher rolled his hips. Hughie shook his head. “Dear?” Hughie shook his head.

“G-good,” Hughie stuttered, eyes squeezing shut. “Say I’m—” Hughie couldn’t say it. It was too much, even for him to say it out loud.

Butcher’s grip on his hip tightened. His other arm came up to cradle Hughie’s head, pushing him back onto Butcher’s hips. “Good?” Hughie‘s legs tightened. “Is that it?” Hughie’s head nodded, just so. Butcher took it and ran, whispering in his ear, “You’re so good Hughie. So good for me.” Hughie’s mouth fell open, panting. “Such a good boy.” Hughie keened, back arching. Butcher’s grip in Hughie’s hair tightened then relaxed. “Good boy? Is that it?” he asked. 

“I—” Hughie nodded, eyes squeezed shut. Butcher’s grip around his hip loosened, reaching around to hold Hughie’s cock. Hughie’s hand wrapped around his arm, choking when Butcher stroked him, dragging his precum down his cock. Butcher jerked him off in long strokes, no stop to his movements, easy and smooth with how wet Hughie was.

“So good for me, Hughie. My good boy. So eager, so wet for me.” Butcher teased at the head of his cock, thumb playing with the slit. “You gonna be a good boy for me and cum? Cum for me?”

Hughie nodded, unable to speak. All the words inside of him were trapped, distilled into choked moans and strangled gasps.

Butcher rubbed a little harder, at both his cock and ass. Lips coming to rest on his cheek. His other hand still ran through Hughie’s hair, soft and gentle. That was what got to Hughie: the gentle stroke atop his head. It was a comfort. It was a warmth. It was a promise of presence. One didn’t touch like that unless they were going to do it again and again.

“Cum for me,” Butcher said, “cum for me my sweet boy.”

Hughie did as he was told. He was a good boy like that. He came in such a way that Hughie’s mind drifted off into a far off land. Nothing else mattered but the warmth surrounding him. Nothing else existed but the daze that shrouded his every fiber. Hughie was nothing in that moment, completely absent from the world, but so full of life it swam inside of him like a tsunami about to crash. Hughie rode the high, unable to form words, quiet and still against Butcher, completely at peace in that moment. Feeling that sort of content could last a man lifetimes even if he only felt it for a moment.

Hughie leaned his head back, resting his cheek against Butcher’s, mumbling, “Billy,” over and over again until Butcher moaned. Cum dripped along his crack, between his thighs, marking him as Butcher’s.

The two of them were weak against each other, hips still rolling slow until they died down. Butcher nosed at the side of his neck and Hughie rubbed his arm in slow circles. 

When their breathing had evened and their flushed skin had settled, Hughie rolled onto his side, slow twist of arms and legs. Butcher made space for him, leaning back and holding him in his arms. Hughie liked the wetness between his thighs, even if that sticky good feeling would go away soon. Butcher’s hand rubbed up and down Hughie’s back, soft, gentle. Their legs were tangled together. They were in a cocoon of their own bodies, blue eyes staring into blue. There were no walls here. Their eyes showed an honesty that neither knew before, their faces a softness forgotten after so much trouble.

Hughie’s hand reached, slow and cautious. Wary but hopeful. Butcher tilted his head in the pillows. Hughie cupped Butcher’s cheek, feeling his beard under his hand. His fingers stretched across his jaw. Hughie had never done it before. Butcher let him do it. Butcher’s hand on his spine pulled Hughie closer slightly. Hughie got the hint, leaning forward as Butcher did. Their lips brushed one another, only a glimpse of something more, then pressed more firmly, tongues tangling. They kissed only a moment before they pulled back.

Butcher made a noise, open and warm, and then wrinkled his nose. “Your breath is disgusting,” he told him.

Hughie laughed. “So is yours.”

Butcher’s eyes were soft. “C’mere,” he said and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this!!! i wrote most of this when I first woke up, so it should be read with sleepy eyes
> 
> god, i love these two so much
> 
> THEYRE SO DUMB BUT THEYRE GETTING BETTER!!!


End file.
